No pensar
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Kim Jonghyun siempre ha querido poder expresar los sentimientos correctos en las canciones, sobretodo el sentimiento de tristeza causado por la pérdida del amor, es la base de sus composiciones, siente que le falta algo, pero cuando logra ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Minho comprende que hubiera preferido no conocerla antes que verla en aquella persona.


**No pensar (Minho x Jonghyun) **

**Category:** drama, romance

**Personajes: **Minho, Jonghyun, Kibum

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, solo creo historia con ellos de protagonistas.

**Resumen:**

Kim Jonghyun siempre ha querido poder expresar los sentimientos correctos en las canciones, sobretodo el sentimiento de tristeza causado por la pérdida del amor, es la base de sus composiciones y sus presentaciones más aclamadas, pero aun siente que le falta algo, pero cuando logra ver esa tristeza en los ojos de Minho comprende que hubiera preferido no conocerla antes que verla en aquella persona.

Minho nunca había sentido que el amor doliera tanto y la única persona que sabría cómo ayudarlo sería aquella que siempre estaba viviendo a base de esos sentimientos

_**Capitulo único**_

Me encontraba en el sillón mirando televisión con Minho, estábamos en los días libres que nos dio la empresa por el año nuevo lunar, tenía que aprovechar el descanso, las promociones con las baladas nuevas en SM the ballad, mi trabajo nocturno en la radio, los ensayos para el nuevo comeback, la gira mundial, quizás estos días serían los últimos días libres en lo que resta del año, en un comercial tomé mi celular y empecé a escribir líneas de una canción que me vino a la mente, fue de esos pocos momentos de inspiración que suelen llegarme donde las palabras fluyen sin detenerse en mi mente a razonar, simplemente suenan bien.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Minho cortando aquel orgásmico momento de inspiración musical, quise gruñirle pero supongo que hubiera hecho lo mismo si veo que mi compañero empieza a escribir como poseso en su celular sin motivo aparente.

"una canción, aunque solo se me ocurrió esto" le pasé el celular para que lo leyera, me miró extrañado, era casi más de media canción, con un par de arreglos y un coro que pudiera duplicar estaría lista para ponerle música.

"¿Lo acabas de hacer ahora?" asentí, me daba un poco de vergüenza mostrar mis canciones cuando no estaban terminadas, pero he escrito con Minho así que es de las pocas personas con las que me siento seguro de mostrar un borrador "me gusta, pero deberías dejar de escribir tantas canciones de dolor, a veces son buenas las canciones felices sobre enamorarse y vivir el momento."

Minho es un romántico a morir, quizás por eso no puede transmitir esa aura triste en las canciones que tenemos, incluso en symptoms donde debería cantar con desesperación lo hace con una frescura como si estuviera declarándose con la canción, pero ya lo habían regañado y no le echaría más leña al fuego.

"Me ha costado mucho poder transmitir y conocer ese sentimiento de perder al ser amado, de querer regresar pero no poder."

"De que sirve conocer ese sentimiento tan desolador." Giré a verlo asombrado ante sus palabras, el programa había vuelto de comerciales pero hacia menos que importarme. Minho no solía ser insolente, en realidad era el más respetuoso de los cinco y esa frase había sonado algo irónica. "Creo que podría vivir tranquilamente sin sentirlo."

"Somos cantantes Minho" traté de suavizar mi voz y no convertir esto en un debate "soy uno de los principales en la división de baladas de la empresa, debo poder transmitir eso, a veces quisiera ser como Taeyeon, ella desde siempre ha sido capaz de plasmar cualquier sentimiento aunque nunca lo haya experimentado."

"¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes conmigo hyung?" pude sentir su miedo ante mi respuesta, él era uno de mis mejores amigos aunque no se lo dijera, pocas cosas me podrían enojar en serio con él.

"Claro."

"Siento que rompes con tus novias de formas más dramáticas de las que resultarían, y que lo haces para poder tener más experiencia en sentimientos tristes, con algunas ni siquiera debías haber terminado en esos momentos" en el fondo hasta yo me había cuestionado eso, pero no esperaba que alguien me lo dijera directamente, menos que ese alguien sea la persona menos perceptiva del grupo, vamos que es obvio que Minho no sabe leer entre líneas y captar todas las indirectas que se le pasan por el frente. "Yo sé que voy a sufrir por amor tarde o temprano, pero prefiero que sea muy tarde."

Sabía que su declaración se refería a Kibum, Minho está enamorado de Kibum quizás desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando Key no era conocido como el todopoderoso, más bien era un muchacho de pueblo con acento marcado, kilos de más y baja autoestima, nada en comparación de la diva radiante que se ponía más hermosa con cada nuevo color de cabello, pero a Key no le importaban los sentimientos de Minho, si Minho fuera más perceptivo hubiera notado que Key sabía perfectamente que moría por él e incluso en ocasiones se aprovechaba de ello para que le compre cosas.

"¿Tú eres feliz amándolo aunque no te corresponda?" las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder detenerlas, siempre fue una duda que rondaba en mi cabeza cuando lo veía sonreír como idiota ante el fanservice Minkey.

"Hyung, tampoco es como si no hubiera tenido novias, he tenido parejas, algunas ocasionales y un par serias, pero creo que Kibum siempre será mi primer amor, además de ser el primer hombre que me gustó de esa manera. Creo que dejaré de ilusionarme con que se fije en mi cuando vea que se emocioné con alguna persona, todas sus parejas o citas terminan aburriéndolo antes de la primera semana, quizás yo sea el indicado."

Y allí estaba de nuevo con el discurso cursi, ¿no les había dicho que Minho era un romántico a morir? Pero en parte tenía razón, a Key parecía que nada le calzaba, siempre buscaba más en una pareja, como si necesariamente debieran llenar un estándar que solo su mente conocía y se ampliaba más después de cada persona que salía con él.

Nuestra conversación de Kibum terminó cuando el nombrado apareció saltando de la alegría, moviéndose frente a nosotros como quinceañera loca, que nos tenía una buena noticia era obvio, era lo único que repetía mientras sonrisa no salía de su rostro.

Después de unos minutos se calmó y aun de pie empezó a contarnos la gran y asombrosa noticia que según él nos iba a dar.

"…y estaba en la sala de ensayo practicando el debut de la subdivisión con Woohyun cuando me mandaron a llamar…" escuchaba por partes, suele ser muy detallista cuando cuenta sus cosas, estaba seguro Minho escuchaba atentamente cada palabra como su fuera una lección de vida, lo sentí tensarse ante la mención de quizás su rival más fuerte "…los directivos me seguían diciendo que era una buena oportunidad y era algo que había pedido ante las cámaras pero aun seguía siendo mi decisión, entonces me mostraron una foto de ella con su perfil y ¡Dios! Es perfecta, nunca espere conocer a alguien tan perfecta como ella."

"Kibum no te estamos entendiendo." Tuve que hablar para ayudar a Minho, podía sentir su incomodidad ante la mención de una chica perfecta ante los ojos de Kibum.

"No lo entienden bobos, me voy a casar, aunque será en la versión global así que no podrá ser más largo aunque el público lo quiera, estaré casado" su voz se volvió más aguda por la felicidad, el acento se hizo presente "se llama Ariza, es mitad japonesa, mitad francesa, modelo profesional, alta, hermosa, elegante, siempre supe que mi destino estaba ligado a Francia…"

Dejé de escuchar todas las maravillas que era aquella chica y miré a Minho, de todas formas Kibum hablaba más para sí mismo y no nos estaba prestando atención. Siempre me pregunté cómo se vería alguien cuyo corazón se estaba rompiendo justo en ese instante, y fue más doloroso de lo que esperaba, pude ver los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse y luego temblar ligeramente mientras presionaba los puños y los labios en un intento de que sus ojos no se humedecieran. El dolor en su mirada era profundo, quizás un poco exagerado, Kibum estaba entrando a un programa donde tendría citas, no casándose realmente, aunque teniendo la experiencia previa de Taemin sonriendo como idiota por cada mensaje de Naeun al celular no podía llamar totalmente falso al programa.

Había visto a mis exnovias llorar en la ruptura y no me afectaron tanto como ver a Minho tratando de ser fuerte mientras Kibum casi y planeaba donde vivir con la chica y como llamar a sus hijos, en un impulso tomé la mano de Minho y me puse de pie instando a imitarme "felicidades por tu boda y tu programa Kibum, pero estábamos componiendo una canción y debemos terminarla" tomé mi celular con la otra mano "vamos a mi habitación Minho, tengo todas las cosas necesarias allí y Taemin sigue en Japón" me apretó la mano dándome a entender que sabía porque lo sacaba.

"Está bien, luego les cuento, aún falta que el anciano y Taemin se enteren, quiero que lo sepan antes que la prensa de la declaración oficial"

Una vez en la habitación empezó a llorar, no era un llanto desgarrador como quizás hubiera esperando, pero el dolor era latente, me abrazó como si fuera a caer si me soltaba, algo que se vería extraño ante cualquiera porque el hombre era enorme junto a mí, lo llevé hasta mi cama y me acosté junto a él, enterró su rostro en mi pecho y lo dejé romperse por unos minutos.

Me estaba doliendo, ver a Minho así me estaba doliendo más de lo que alguna vez esperé que me doliera y no podía entender porque, hace poco hablábamos sobre sentir el dolor de perder el ser amado y ahora la persona que no quería sentirlo nunca lo vivía y hubiera hecho lo que sea porque Kibum no hubiera llegado con esa noticia.

Cuando sentí que Minho dejó de llorar, no menos triste pero al menos sin el temblor de su cuerpo lo miré a los ojos, su mirada había cambiado y sus enormes ojos tendrían ojeras el día siguiente.

"Duele mucho, ¿Cómo hago que deje de doler?"

Le estaba preguntando a la persona equivocada, miré hacia otro lado porque su ahora profunda mirada de tristeza me estaba quemando y pude ver a Kibum, nos estaba mirando a través de la ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, pero sabía que no había podido escuchar algo ya que el vidrio si lo estaba, la mirada de Key era de asombro, lo que es de esperarse de cualquiera que vea a Minho acostado conmigo en mi pequeña cama, abrazándonos cuando dijimos que íbamos a componer.

Kim Kibum es mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo, pero no pude evitar sentir rencor por hacer sufrir sin consideración a Minho, lo miré desafiante ante su mirada de asombro y curiosidad, miré a Minho "Creo que se cómo hacer que deje de doler"

Minho me miró expectante, solo bajé mi rostro hasta llegar a su altura y lo besé. Si alguien me hubiese preguntado si algún día besaría a Minho en los labios de esa manera lo hubiese golpeado por la pregunta estúpida, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, era un beso lleno de necesidad, más de deseo que de consuelo, en mi experiencia en rupturas había aprendido que lo que más se necesita en esos momentos es calor corporal.

No sé por qué motivos me correspondió pero parecía no querer parar, no sabía que podía besar tan bien, siempre lo consideré del tipo mojigato pero me estaba demostrando lo contrario.

Después del primer, largo e intenso beso miré hacia la ventana, aun se encontraba Kibum ahora más sorprendido y algo molesto, pero no podía menos que importarme, volví a besar a Minho, esta vez haciendo presión con mi cuerpo, estaba tan caliente, el llanto había elevado su temperatura corporal y sentía que podría derretirme si seguía tocándolo.

Cuando el segundo beso terminó no me importó si Kibum estaba mirando todo a través de la ventana comiendo palomitas o si había huido al temer ver porno gay, solo me importaba Minho.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" me preguntó y no tenía respuesta para eso.

Tomé mi celular y le mostré el gran fragmento de canción que había hecho momentos antes "hay cosas muy buenas que salen cuando no te detienes a pensarlo, si lo piensas mucho lo arruinas"

Sonrió ante mi respuesta e invirtió los papeles colocándose sobre mí, volviéndome a besar. Podría acostumbrarme a los besos de Minho, a su lengua caliente atacando la mía e invadiendo mi boca, a sus manos tocando mis costados.

"Jonghyun hyung enséñame a no pensar más seguido"

Dios esté hombre me podría volver loco.

Después de una caliente sesión de besos y mordidas lo dejé escogiendo una película en la laptop mientras iba por unas cervezas y con suerte palomitas, ya habría tiempo para pensar en que éramos o porque nos besábamos, como llevaríamos esa situación y todas esas cosas, por ahora ya tenía como disfrutar de mi año nuevo lunar.

Mientras ponía todas las frituras que encontraba en un recipiente grande sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

"¿desde cuándo tú y Minho?"

"Ya estas casado Kibum, no deberías preocuparte por lo que hacen los miembros solteros"

Su mirada hacia mí fue una advertencia, una declaración de guerra, al parecer a Kibum si le gustaba Minho y no lo quería perder contra mí, y aunque yo no sabía bien lo que sentía tampoco perdería algo tan grandioso como esos besos, sonreí dejándolo solo, él podía lamentarse todo lo que quisiera por perder la idolatría de Minho, podría incluso lanzarle indirectas que el otro con su incapacidad para verlas no las notaria, odiaría estar casado justo en estos momentos, yo solo me limitaría a disfrutar y averiguar qué era lo que Minho y yo estábamos empezando a sentir.

**Notas finales:**

Estaba pensando en un Jongtae para un concurso y se me ocurrió un Minkey pero cuando lo empecé a escribir terminó siendo un Minjong o Jongho, es mi primera historia de esta pareja, así que decidí dejarlo como oneshot o se volvería Minkey, lo sé.

Espero les haya gustado, hace siglos que no escribo en el género del angst y traté de hacerlo lindo, me gustaría saber su opinión sincera ^^


End file.
